


The Long Con

by lostlilsnail



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, Humor, Lots and lots of cheese, Regina Mills is a disaster gay, Season 2 AU, are the kids still calling it that?, crack if we're honest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-06
Updated: 2019-08-06
Packaged: 2020-07-29 03:23:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20075311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostlilsnail/pseuds/lostlilsnail
Summary: Regina has a murderous mob bearing down on her and, rather than face her punishment, she opts for the easy way out. Naturally, things get out of hand and she quite suddenly finds herself in a long-term committed relationship. Whoops.A lightly edited re-post of an old Fanfiction.net story.





	The Long Con

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I'm going to start re-posting most of the stuff from my old account. Not everything, because some of it is just not for me anymore, but I'd say a good majority. Thanks for taking the time to stop by again if you're an old friend. If not, welcome to a flood of secondhand embarrassment! :)

The biggest clue that the Big Evil Plot would work was that as soon as the curse had broken, Emma had run straight to _her_.

She hadn't stayed to poison Henry's mind further against Regina. Hadn't dashed off for a tearful, nauseating reunion with her parents. No. She had--quite literally--sprinted to Mifflin and had, panting and gasping after all that exertion, pounded on the Evil Queen's door.

Which okay, fine, was probably mostly because of undying hate and rage and being a predestined arch-nemesis hand chosen by fate. But it also had to be a little because of the other thing. The Big Thing they had both decided never to talk about because Regina was above saying things like 'eye-fucking' out loud and Emma was plain just too proud.

Yes, that was what had given Regina the idea that her Big Evil Plot would work. She came up with it rather quickly, somewhere between hearing Emma banging gracelessly against her door to demand entrance and Regina realizing that despite the return of magic, she didn't currently have enough access to hers to blast the the irritating woman away.

So Regina had been forced to open the door and allow the source of all her woe into her home with a smile. Emma had clearly come with confrontation on the mind, but in the distance Regina could make out the faint sounds of a violent mob of peasants approaching and, well, self preservation had always been her thing. She had no magic, no defense, and thus it really only made sense to grip Emma by the lapels of her jacket and drag her impossibly close for a deep, desperate kiss. After all, Regina wasn't particularly interested in being burned at a stake in the center of town, and what better protection than a savior-sheriff-princess utterly devoted to the cause of her safety?

Emma was stiff at first, eyes wide, then she softened and relaxed and let her gaze flutter shut. And when her hands came to tentatively rest at Regina's hips, the queen knew she was as good as impervious to the wrath of the peasant folk. Honestly, it was almost too easy.

She pulled back slightly, sure to keep her gaze open and gentle. The mob approached and their time was limited. All she needed to cement the deal was a few well chosen words said in just the right tone.

Regina pretended a bittersweet smile of amusement at the shock on Emma's features, and then passed a heavy, tired sigh through her lips. Humble and defeated, as though she had given up and was ready to accept her fate.

"I figure there's a very low chance I'm not about to die given," she faltered and trailed off to give Emma the impression of shame, "everything." She altered her smile to something bashful. "If that was the only shot I might get, I thought I might as well take it after waiting this long."

Emma stared at her blankly before she licked her lips. "Waiting?" she parroted like the idiot she was.

Like putty in Regina's hands. It was a struggle not to break character and laugh. Though perhaps she should go easy on the poor, simple woman. She could be a very good actress when the mood struck her, after all.

"I apologize if that makes you-" she started, doing her best to sound contrite, only to be cut off when Emma tugged her forward and pressed their lips together once more.

_Putty._

Regina may as well have scripted the whole thing out herself. And it didn't hurt that it wasn't the most unpleasant kiss she'd ever manipulated out of necessity. Emma was surprisingly tender. There was none of the unfeeling lust and disconnected desire Regina had always assumed would exist between them. It was soft and sweet and slow, like the connection was something Emma was tentatively exploring.

There was something nearly endearing about seeing--feeling--the usually arrogant sheriff so hesitant and unsure.

"Well," she drawled when Emma let her up for air, "a shame I never acted sooner."

Draw them in and then fill their heads with promises of the future. Flawless, as always.

The mob practically upon her doorstep, Emma stumbled back, nodded dumbly, and let out a breathy, "Yeah."

Seconds later, as Emma valiantly ripped doctor Whale away from dispensing justice on the queen, Regina was the only one in the crowd unsurprised.

-

It wasn't until later, when Regina was staring down at Snow's precious prince sprawled out over the crumpled remnants of a magical top hat, that she thought to herself she must be an exemplary kisser. She'd always known she was good, of course, but nobody had ever willingly thrown themselves into a portal to oblivion with a harbinger of death over it before.

The whole affair did wonders for the ego, quite honestly. And that wrapped up another plot rather nicely. If she did say so herself.

It couldn't have gone any better.

-

No sooner than they were out of her hair, Snow and Emma returned, dirtied and rancid as they crawled pathetically from the well.

Regina studied the family reunion carefully from where she stood, slumped against a tree for support. The remnants of the death curse pulsated through her veins, overwhelming her body, but she remained strong in the face of the throbbing pain. Snow would hardly see Regina fall to her knees for her sake.

The Charmings ignored her, too wrapped up in themselves, and Henry managed to break her heart all over again with his rapid dismissal, but Emma- Emma had eyes only for her. Questing, questioning eyes. Eyes that prodded and shone with an odd blend of caution and something resembling hope and perhaps they even pleaded a little.

Oh, so there were actual emotions on Emma's end. Well then.

At first she wasn't sure what to do with the information. She hadn't planned on keeping up the facade of having a thing for the savior. Not now that she was free of the immediate threat of death.

The idea that Emma might harbor anything genuine for her went straight to the pit of her gut and heated there, spreading warm through her limbs and rising to her cheeks before she managed to catch the feeling, throttle it, and stuff it into a locked box far in the very recesses of her mind.

It didn't matter.

All this meant--all the savior's _feelings_ meant--was that Regina's life had simply gotten much easier. This was a blessing. A gift. She could twist this to get everything she needed.

All Regina had to do was keep up the charade and she had guaranteed protection from any schemes thought up by Snow or that insipid bug Blue. She'd also be granted far more access to her son than when the shepherd had been watching over Henry.

A win on all accounts, surely. Having to suffer through a few sloppy kisses and moon-eyed declarations would be well worth the payoff. No doubt.

-

Guilt was something Regina never felt when it came to the savior. She _refused_ to.

Even when Emma stood before her looking so endearingly unsure and asked her in the softest of voices to attend the moronic party honoring Snow White's triumphant return--Forgetting about, of course, the people who had sacrificed to make it possible.

"They don't want me there," Regina said, and the truth of the words did sting a bit, even if she was majorly playing up the sorrow that shone through in her gaze. "I don't belong."

She'd never, ever care about their acceptance, any of them. It wasn't about not fitting in with _them_ and more about having nowhere to fit in at all. At least the sour feeling aided her cause. Emma's expression was twisted in sympathy as Regina spoke.

Who knew the tough, ex-con was such a bleeding heart?

"You belong with Henry."

Regina flooded with a pleasant heat that occurred _only_ because of how easy Emma was making this for her and not for any other reason.

None.

She should have taken this approach from the minute Emma had stumbled into town. With the savior's help Henry would come around--he had to--and Regina would be able to reclaim the remnants of her life here in this realm.

Ducking her head, Regina pulled her lips into a bashful sort of smile she just knew would tug at the heartstrings. "I doubt they'd agree," she let it out like a pathetic, timid whimper, one she'd never genuinely release in another's presence. But surely it would be just the thing to say.

Just the thing to get Snow White's spawn to leap to her defense. To protect her and her right to Henry.

"Regina," Emma sighed out, and ice coursed through Regina's veins.

Her name hadn't been said with tender sympathy. Not even with pity--which, while irksome, would still have been a favorable response. No. Her name was said in exasperation with caution and suspicion lacing the edges. A great huff that could spell disaster.

Did Emma know? Had she caught on to the deception?

"Look at me." Stern. Firm.

She knew. She had to.

Regina swallowed. She wouldn't cower. If Emma really had found her out, then whatever came next Regina would take head on. She'd stand her ground and fight.

A deep breath, and then she raised her gaze to meet Emma's.

The other woman studied her intently. Her hard stare was cool, calculating. Oh. Oh, she knew. She must. Regina wasn't sure just what she had done to give herself away so suddenly, but apparently she had because it was like Emma could see right through her.

Right into her.

Desperate to salvage the situation, Regina fought all of her natural instincts and poured everything she had into her expression.

All of the heartbreak and loneliness she had suffered. The turmoil. The struggle. The strife. She summoned up every miserable memory and allowed herself, in front of the savior of all people, to expose every vulnerability.

"Yes?" she breathed, a hushed, hidden challenge, hoping against all hope Emma would buy everything she was so desperate to sell.

For a few tense, heart-stopping moments Emma seemed unmoved. Regina readied herself for a fight. For a screaming match at the very least. And then a slow, kind smile stole Emma's lips. She nodded to herself as though coming to a decision and held out a hand.

"Just come."

Regina stared at the extended offering and attempted to decipher if the gesture stemmed from malicious trickery or true affection, one-sided as it was.

"Trust me."

Emma seemed to believe in Regina's 'feelings' once more and now all Regina had to do was take her hand and let herself be lead to her son. To Henry. And, well, if Regina wanted to keep up the facade, then there really wasn't a choice. She took a careful step forward, then another, and then she pressed their palms together.

The touch was warm. Comforting. Safe. And Emma's hand gave her own a reassuring squeeze as they set off together for the diner.

How unpleasant.

-

They had to, of course, keep their 'relationship' a secret for the time being. Secret meetings and private dates and even though it was fake, fake, _fake_ , the whole situation still managed to leave her feeling so much younger than she had in decades.

It was all so taboo and covert and reminiscent of stolen moments under an apple tree from long, long ago.

For a time Regina had been cautious to allow too many meetups. It would hardly be the first time, but that didn't mean she was in any way looking forward to the more unsavory and intimate tasks that she would have to take part in to sell the relationship properly. Eventually, Regina knew they'd have to move past chaste greetings and secret midnight make-out sessions. It was only to be expected.

Except it wasn't.

Emma, surprisingly--for Regina had always pegged her as a woman with a rather colorful past--was patient and unfailingly respectful. She never demanded or pushed, but instead moved slowly and smoothly throughout all of their encounters, leaving plenty of time for hesitation or uncertainty to be voiced. Emma let Regina dictate. Initiate. Always. Which was...good.

It was gentle. Kind. Done with a careful sort of reverence that was enveloping in its warmth without being overbearing or patronizing.

Which was good, of course, because control. It gave Regina control over everything. Yes.

And maybe she could also reluctantly admit there was a sort of sweetness to the way Emma was with her, though it didn't matter. It didn't change anything. It only helped the cause. Because the more Emma genuinely cared, the easier it would be to break away.

All Regina had to do was stick it out until she was certain Emma trusted her with Henry, and used her considerable influence with the boy to help him see the Regina was still the mother he had loved for the first ten years of his short life. Once her place with Henry was secured, playing the part of scared and unsure redeeming villain needing a breakup to focus on herself would be a piece of cake.

Nothing to it.

It's not you, it's me. They'd go their separate ways amicably and all would be well. She would still have both Henry and Emma's protection without having to suffer through anything else with the savior.

-

About a month in Regina started initiating more kisses despite herself, purely to keep up the act of course, so Emma didn't get suspicious and catch on to her ploy.

It had nothing to do with the softness of the sheriff or the heat of her embrace or the way she'd run her thumbs under the hem of Regina's shirt when her hands found the queen's hips.

Goosebumps didn't mean anything, right?

Right.

-

Two months in and Emma became very firm about sharing their relationship with Henry. It was odd because had their coupling been in any way genuine on Regina's part, she would agree. But, as it was, Regina had every intention of eventually breaking Emma's heart and if Henry knew about them he could very well grow to resent Regina for the future split if she were the one to initiate. It was too risky.

Emma, unfortunately, seemed to mistake her reluctance for fear of their relationship being rejected by their son, and spent days soothing her nonexistent worries over the issue. There was no way for Regina to fight her assumptions without giving herself up, so in the end, she gave in and hoped for the best.

They told Henry over milkshakes--chocolate for Emma, strawberry for Henry, vanilla for Regina--and walked with him up and down the pier until his deep, confused frown started tugging upwards into the early hints of a smile. Emma did most of the talking.

By the end of the outing she had coaxed a full on grin out of him and Regina had actually gotten a hug. A real one that was tight and willing and wrapped all the way around her, and Regina found she really couldn't be annoyed with her sheriff any longer because it had been far too long since Henry had initiated anything like that.

Emma stood back and rocked on her heels with her hands shoved into her pockets to give them some space while she watched the exchange with a sappy sort of smile.

Regina definitely didn't want to thank her for any of it, but she did. After all, it was probably what a real nemesis-turned-girlfriend would do.

-

Twelve days later, the Charmings stopped by the station to bother their daughter on her lunch break and found her pinned to the wall of her office by Regina, mouth and hands quite busy.

There was a lot of screaming after that.

While the fireworks commenced, Regina stood passively in a corner and did her best to look the part of contrite secret lover rather than the total mastermind she was. It was certainly a challenge while watching a red-faced and spitting Snow White. David seemed to have slipped into another coma.

It was actually quite a good test. A quality measure of just where Emma's loyalties lay and how good a performance Regina had put on. Finally, a chance to sit back and preen over her abilities while watching Snow's world crumble around her.

Joyous.

"Whatever. I'm not going to stand here and make pretty speeches because I think we all know it won't change anything. All I am going to say is that I don't want or need any blessings from either of you. So you'll have to just accept that two grown women are making decisions for themselves."

Though maybe it was a little nice on another level…

Not that Regina really cared, mind you, but after a lifetime of standing alone there was something to be said for having a willing champion of sorts. And so what if she felt a little lighter when Emma had finally had enough and claimed her hand, dragging Regina towards the door?

They stopped under the archway. "I'm not going to beg for your acceptance, but I will tell you one thing," Emma squeezed the hand that held hers, and Regina found herself squeezing back, "don't force me to choose. You won't be happy with the outcome."

Light. She felt impossibly light.

Because, of course, Snow was fuming and David stood rigid with a gaping mouth, opening and closing like a brainless fish. Not because Emma lead her away with her head held high, like she was proud. Like this was something in her life she truly valued.

Like it all mattered so much.

And when they spent the remainder of their lunch hour cuddled up together on the couch in Regina's living room, Regina comforted her only because it was what a real girlfriend would do, and definitely not because she hated the furrow of Emma's brow and the downward pull at the corners of her lips and the idea that once again she could be the cause of Emma losing her parents.

No. Not at all.

The thought didn't even cross her mind.

She pulled Emma close and absently hummed as she ran careful fingers through her hair until their time was up.

When Regina walked her to the door, Emma chuckled. "They're so sure it's all a ploy to get back at them." She grinned, delighted. "That this is another one of your grand evil schemes to fuck with Snow."

And there was a light in her eyes that made Regina swallow. A knowing glimmer, like they shared a secret, and rather than boldly deny the claim, Regina simply stepped forward to kiss her smirk away because for whatever reason, she didn't feel like lying.

Not right then.

Not to Emma.

-

After that day, Emma and Henry started staying the night more often than not, and the mansion became fuller and brighter and happier than it had ever been. There were always shoes lined up by the door and coats on nearly every hanger and finally once again reasons to cave with a heavy sigh and allow sugary junk foods to make their way into her shopping cart.

And when she stretched out along her couch and dropped her feet in Emma's lap and they indulged Henry by conceding to watch Iron Man for the fourteenth time, Regina reminded herself that it would be over soon. A few more months of this at most, then a clean break and shared custody. Done.

Big Evil Plot complete.

-

It was almost time. Regina had been preparing herself for a few days. What to say and how to act. How to get Emma to still be on her side after the split.

After all, it was the next step of the plan. There was no way around it.

And then they were all thrown a curveball.

Gold had a favor he wanted to cash in, and Emma had no choice but to accept. A trip to New York, alone, with the Dark One. The idea had a nauseous sort of feeling bubbling in Regina's gut for days.

She was probably just coming down with some kind of bug.

Besides, it was a good thing. Emma was leaving Henry with her--despite Snow and David's frequent and, frankly, rather _loud_ protests--and would be gone, likely for days. Regina would be alone with her son. Just what she always wanted.

So, good then. Yes.

Great.

-

When it was time, Emma knelt at the door to say goodbye to Henry before standing to offer Regina a hammy wave and Regina inexplicably found the words, "At least text when you land," slipping past her lips.

Her surprise at the impulse must have betrayed itself on her face because Emma actually laughed at her. It was a warm chuckle, laced with affection, but Regina still bristled at the idea of being ridiculed. At least, she did until Emma reached out to give her arm a squeeze and said, "As soon as the wheels touch down."

She must be getting good at the whole fake girlfriend thing, Regina thought, if it was coming so unbidden.

-

Henry's father.

Everyone seemed so thrilled. They quite obviously found the man delightful, swooning around him as though he were some charming, roguish hero. Regina didn't see it. She found him scruffy and unkempt. Ill mannered and irritating. Revolting, really. And that was _before_ considering his familial ties to the likes of Rumpelstiltskin.

Nobody seemed to share her opinion. Not even Emma, who went from being completely preoccupied with Henry's anger over her fictional fireman story until it ebbed, to forgiving the man for his past transgressions and cultivating a new friendship with him.

Regina turned her nose up at Neal. Refused to deal with him, to interact with him, to spend time with him. Emma and Henry? They didn't.

Snow became obsessed with the idea of using him as a tool to destroy any bond between Regina and Emma and, fake as it may be, Regina was loathe to see their relationship and all the hard work she had put into it destroyed by the woman and her meddling. That wasn't happening. Snow wasn't taking this away from her.

Not again.

-

There were movie nights and family dinners and Henry was so caught up in his new, nuclear family, and Emma seemed to be enjoying their time together, and Regina felt so, so small as everything seemed to be on the cusp of falling apart. She spent three weeks walking around with the stabbing, bubbling pain of anxiety heavy in her chest before she finally cracked and dragged Emma into her bedroom after dinner one night and poured every ounce of herself into every movement--every frantic touch--to ensure the savior would be ruined for any other for the rest of her days.

Regina was needy and desperate and demanding and she might have accidentally let, "Mine," slip out past her lips at some point because she refused for this to have all been for nothing. She wouldn't lose what she'd worked so hard for. Not this time. Not like this.

Not to him.

And she definitely didn't cry when Emma held her trembling form close afterwards and ran her fingers through Regina's hair and whispered, "Only yours," against her temple like she knew exactly what Regina needed to hear.

Like she somehow understood.

-

Emma didn't condemn Neal, and she didn't stop allowing the dinners or movie nights. She didn't even stop going.

What she did do, was drag Regina along, kicking and screaming the whole way. Regina was forced to coexist with the man, yes, which was awful, but at the very least Emma stayed glued to her side throughout every encounter. She held Regina's hand and shot warning looks when Snow started to get mouthy and when movies were playing she leaned against one side of Regina while Henry tucked into the other and, okay, maybe it wasn't the total end of the world.

-

The next step of the Big Evil Plot was the break up. Yes. That was actually the _only_ remaining step, in fact. Things were quiet and calm and peaceful, and Henry was happy and healthy and hers, and everything was as it should be. The only thing left was that one last step.

It wasn't Regina's fault, though, that things kept getting in the way.

She was going to do it, she really was, but it was a Monday and Emma was grumpy, having a bad day at work, and something about ruining her day further just didn't seem right.

Tomorrow, Regina decided.

Except tomorrow was Tuesday and Emma's outlook didn't improve and Regina didn't want to go and destroy her entire week. That would be just plain cruel. The weekend would be best, she decided then, because even if Emma was upset then at least she could relax and have time to herself to recuperate.

Except when Friday night rolled along Regina was suddenly acutely aware of how excited Emma was for the weekend. She didn't have the heart to spoil Emma's time off.

And so it went.

It was Henry's birthday, and Regina refused to soil that. And then Kathryn and Frederick were getting remarried in this realm and like hell was Regina showing up alone to be glared at the entirety of the wedding.

There were holidays, and then it was Henry's ceremony to transition from elementary to middle school, and then somehow Emma had manage to hoodwink the general public into allowing her to retake her position as mayor, and then there were even _more_ holidays, and then it was Emma's _birthday_, and then Christmas was so close to approaching and no time was ever the Right Time until one morning Regina was lying in bed, tucked firmly in her fake girlfriend's embrace, and the alarm blared, jolting them awake.

Bleary eyed, Regina stretched along the mattress and yawned while Emma took care of the wretched device.

It felt good to have a job again. To wake up in the morning and have purpose beyond being Henry's mother and the town pariah. In fact, most things felt good those days. They had felt good for some time.

Regina felt good. 

She glanced over to find Emma studying her, an anxious energy radiating off of the woman that it was far too early in the morning for.

"What?"

Emma drew her bottom lip between her teeth and lay silently for a moment before shaking her head. "Nothing."

Regina was prepared to let it drop and get ready for the day, but Emma suddenly heaved a sigh and ran her hands through her hair, tugging at the roots in apparent frustration.

"You know what? No. I gotta-" She nodded to herself, determined. "No. Okay. Yeah. Something. It's something."

"Something?" Regina prompted with a smile, even through her curiosity.

Emma's nerves were always endearing--even more so when she started in on the babbling-and Regina propped herself up on her elbow to watch with interest as the other woman sat up on the mattress to start rooting through the end table on what Regina had somehow allowed to become her side of the bed.

How did that happen again? She really needed to get going on that final phase of the plan. Things had gotten way out of hand. 

She should just do it now. 

...

Rip off the band aid.

…

Of course, tonight _was_ pizza and movie night and Henry had finally consented to allowing Emma and Regina to weigh in on the film choice for a change.

…

She could suffer through another day of the relationship, surely. For Henry's sake.

"Now, I don't want you to get the wrong idea," Emma murmured as she dug through the drawer. "So, just, you know, let me talk before you freak out on me, okay?" She threw a glance over her shoulder and didn't carry on her search until Regina nodded her assent.

After a moment Emma closed the drawer and laid back down. She stretched out on the mattress and faced Regina, propping herself up on her elbow before she took a deep breath and said, "This doesn't have to mean anything you don't want it to. I want you to know that first. So please, please don't freak out."

And then she opened her fist and held out her hand in front of Regina. Atop her palm rested a ring.

Regina freaked out.

At least, she did on the inside.

On the outside she was passive and stone-faced and her eyes remained glued to the offending object as she desperately tried to work out just how things had gotten so out of hand.

"I'm not trying to go for this big overdramatic thing here," Emma soothed, apparently sensing her distress. "I don't want you to feel like- I just-" She sighed again and shook her head. "You know I'm not that great at talking about stuff like this and I didn't exactly prepare a speech, so I'll just say that I'm not looking for some grand specific thing."

Emma's eyes trailed from Regina to the ring. "There doesn't have to be a wedding or any kind of ceremony or anything like that unless it was something you wanted. I don't need anything official. You can wear it on your finger or a chain around your neck or shove it in the back of a drawer somewhere."

She gave a bashful half-shrug as well as she could laying at such an awkward angle. "At the very least, I just wanted you to know it's here, like all of those possibilities. Like every possibility. All of that's here, if you want it. It's yours, like me."

Regina's gaze remained fixed on the ring. She glared at it, flushed, uncomfortably warm. Heart racing fast and throat thick.

How, how, _how_ had this happened? How had she let it go so far? This was all wrong. This wasn't how it was supposed to go. This wasn't what she had planned for.

"Trying to work out how this fits into your evil plot?"

Regina stiffened and her gaze shot up to meet Emma's. She swallowed, throat tight to the point of pain. "What?" she rasped.

Emma laughed. She actually laughed at Regina.

"You're not all that sneaky, you know," she let out, amusement coating every word. "I sort of made a career out of this kind of thing, remember? I kind of have a ton of experience with it. Course I was always on your side of it, trying to con a mark, but-" She trailed off and chuckled at the twisted horror that betrayed itself on Regina's features.

"Don't get upset," she said, all fondness. "You just give yourself away a bit." Emma gestured with her free hand. "It's all in the eyes. I was too confused directly after the curse broke, but when Snow and I got back from the Enchanted Forest I sort of caught on pretty quickly."

Regina wasn't sure if she was breathing. She didn't know if she dared. "And you still-"

"It's the eyes," Emma said again, though it wasn't unkind. "You always give yourself away. I saw the lie, but I also sort of saw the truth. Or at least, the potential of what the truth could become." She took a deep breath. "I decided to take a chance on you." A smile stole her lips. "I'm glad I did. I promised myself that as long as I wasn't making you do anything purely in the interest of tricking me, as long as I never initiated anything physically, as long as you were always the one in charge and we played by your rules... well, we could give it a shot."

She grinned at Regina's expression. "You've been spinning a lot of bullshit, Regina. But only in your own head. You haven't, like, really lied to me in a long time. Not since you made me a turnover, I think."

"I-" Regina started to protest, but she choked on the word.

Emma rolled her eyes. "Okay, you got me." She waved her hand around a bit in a gesture of mock surrender. "You fooled me. I was tricked." Even through the sarcasm, her amusement radiated out.

Regina was certain she should feel offense, but she couldn't bring herself to muster any up. Instead she felt sort of numb...but a good kind of numb...maybe. Shock played into it, certainly, but there was also something else there. Something gentle stirring within her. Something genuine. Something hopeful.

Emma scooted closer and leaned into her, holding her palm out in what little space remained between them.

"Now," she breathed, voice a little unsteady, as though her nerves had found her once more, "if you want to, would you be kind enough to carry on tricking me? For a long time. Forever, even." Mischief twinkled in her eyes. "If you can lower yourself to the task, of course."

She really was an idiot. To sit there, to _know_, to _have_ _known_ all of this time. From the very beginning and still-

Well, Regina supposed with a sniff, there really was no cure for the stupid.

"Fine." She went for cool and unaffected as she claimed the ring. Distant, as though she couldn't be bothered either way. As though she were doing Emma a favor.

Emma chuckled and tilted forward to place a sweet kiss to the tip of her nose, which was just _completely_ undignified. Regina huffed and wrinkled it in response, which only had Emma laughing more.

"Whatever your grand scheme ends up being, your majesty," Emma said, nudging their foreheads together gently, "try not to break my heart."

"But that's the whole goal," Regina lamented with a pout, fighting a smile as she flopped back onto the mattress. She felt sort of...giddy while she watched Emma slide off the mattress and go about collecting her clothes for the day.

The clothes she kept in Regina's room because she was there more often than not. Because this was real. Because they'd been doing it for quite some time. Living like this. Together.

"I gotta get to work." Emma tugged on her shirt and moved to the bedside. "You wanna come around the station for lunch?"

All Regina could bring herself to do was nod against her pillow.

"I'll see you soon, then," Emma said and knelt down to press a quick kiss to her lips before she made for the hall.

Regina remained in bed and stared at the ring in her palm, studying it intently. She stayed there for a good while--too long if she wanted to make it to town hall at her usual time--and examined her hand.

The simple ring looked like it would be a good fit. Emma must have rummaged around through Regina's jewelry box to figure out the size.

She must have spent some time picking it out. Something Regina's taste, but not too flashy. Something that would make sense on any finger. She must have been so careful for Regina not to notice. Must have thought so hard on just what to say to make it a non threatening gesture. Must have paid such close attention to know that it had to mean what Regina would say it meant. Must care so much for that to be okay.

Regina swallowed thickly and resolutely ignored the prickling sensation behind her eyes.

Well, it hadn't played out exactly according to plan, but, she supposed, after all her scheming and plotting, she had the savior precisely where she wanted her.

A deep breath, and then she slipped it on. Left hand. Ring finger.

So, Big Evil Plot accomplished then.

**Author's Note:**

> **Skip this if you ain't got time for navel-gazing bullshit
> 
> I've been nervous to start posting my old stuff, if I'm being honest. It can be awkward and clunky and makes me want to sink into the ground sometimes (HOW DID I WRITE THE WORD "DOCUMENTATIONS" INSTEAD OF "DOCUMENTARIES"????). It's difficult for me to revisit, but I know it's like that for a lot of people. I have an absurd amount of WIPs, and even though my anxiety drove me to drop out of Supernova, I really hope I can rediscover my courage to start sharing them on a regular basis again. I miss this.
> 
> I guess I just want to apologize to all the people I was like "Oh yeah sure I'll repost that story RiGHt AwAY, gOod FELloW!1!!!" to and then never did. I promise I'm not an asshole who didn't do it and then forgot you asked because I don't care.... I'm an asshole who didn't do it because I'm riddled with anxiety and self-loathing. And even though I'm an asshole, I promise I truly appreciate every kind word you guys have offered me on both my old and new accounts.
> 
> Thank you for making this a place I want to be, even on the days I'm struggling.


End file.
